1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection mechanism and an ink supply apparatus provided with the connection mechanism, and more specifically to a connection of an ink cartridge in an ink jet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet printer (printer) is provided with an ink supply apparatus for supplying ink to a recording head.
A common ink supply apparatus is provided with an ink cartridge having a connection unit freely attached to and detached from the printer, and a cartridge holder unit having a connection unit for connection with the ink cartridge. The connection unit of a cartridge holder unit is coupled to an ink path to the recording head.
When the ink cartridge is attached to the cartridge holder unit, the connection unit of the cartridge holder unit is connected to the connection unit of the ink cartridge. After the ink cartridge is completely attached, the ink in the ink cartridge is supplied to the recording head through the ink path.
When the ink cartridge is removed from the cartridge holder unit, the ink can sometimes leak out of the connection portion.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-175998 discloses an ink supply apparatus with leaks of ink prevented from the connection portion.
According to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-175998, when the ink cartridge is not attached, an ink inlet of an ink supply tube is closed by a valve, and an ink supply intake of the ink cartridge is closed by a piston. With the configuration, the leak of ink can be prevented.
When the ink cartridge is attached, a tip portion of the ink supply tube is inserted into the ink cartridge. A tip portion of the piston on the ink cartridge side pushes back the valve into the inner part that stops the ink inlet of the ink supply tube. Thus, the ink inlet is opened.
Next, the pushed back valve touches a valve stopper. When the movement of the valve is regulated, the piston recedes against the urging force of a regaining spring based on the repulsive force from the valve. Thus, the ink supply intake of the ink cartridge is opened, and the ink in the ink cartridge can be supplied to the recording head through the ink supply tube.